The overall goal of this initiative is to strengthen the research infrastructure for cancer research at Florida A&M University through research collaboration in a focused and coordinated effort. Despite significant discovery of chemotherapeutic agents and their mechanisms of action, the need for new chemical entities having new mechanisms of action for the treatment of breast and lung cancer remains high. Therefore, an aggressive exploitation of new anticancer agents/combination and their molecular mechanisms involved in tumor regression are planned through research collaboration. Breast and lung cancer are the most common cancer affecting minority populations and these two cancers hence been chosen to be pursued at FAMU. Furthermore, FAMU has researchers who are performing cutting edge research in these areas and hence can contribute in building a strong infrastructure for other researchers. Another impetus for this activity is to take a step towards remedy for the persistent disparity in the number of minority investigators involved in targeted cancer therapy research. The difficulty in implementing innovative approaches in cancer research at historically black colleges and universities is due to the lack of adequate resources, trained investigators and research infrastructure for breast and lung cancer therapy.